


元亨利贞

by IvyLili



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chinese Mythology AU, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: What if Aziraphale and Crowley were celestial beings, aka 仙人, from Chinese mythology?Aziraphale与Crowley的仙人AU。
Kudos: 3





	1. 朝歌

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens仙人AU的一些小片段。  
> Aziraphale：贺龄，字延年，本体为仙鹤，掌丹药。  
> Crowley：柳悦，字长乐，本体为灵蛇，掌天书。

朝歌城的烈火已经熄灭，一黑一白两个身影伫立在摘星楼的余烬之上。

“商王无道，罪有应得。”白衣的那一位面如冠玉，口若涂脂，负手缓缓说道，“国祚归周，礼乐当兴。”

而那清瘦如竹、俊眼修眉的黑衣仙人只是注视着面前的废墟，沉默不语。片晌之后，他忽然转头盯着身旁的同伴：“牧野一战，死伤者甚众。——你又怎么说？”

白衣仙人想了一想。“殁于王事者，自不失封神之位。娲皇仁德，必……”

“娲皇若是真仁德，”黑衣仙人打断了他的话，“为何不在认定商王失道之时，便一道天雷殛死了他，再让人另尊有德之主？又作什么派那狐女来乱他天下，害得生灵涂炭？就算出将入相者都得封神，那蒙难的士卒百姓又当魂归何处？”

“你！”白衣仙人皱起双眉，面上神色似有不悦，“怎能如此议论娲皇……？”

黑衣仙人笑着摇了摇头。“好好好，是我失言，休要怪罪。”他说，“——你是玉虚门下弟子？”

“吾乃延年，在玉虚宫为司药。”白衣仙人答道，广袖隐隐显出鹤翼之形。

“是个白鹤？”黑衣仙人一眯眼，双瞳变作蛇瞳般的细线，“鄙人长乐。通天教主座前书童。”

\----------

文王演《周易》。曰：乾。元、亨、利、贞。

\----------

所谓鞍骸骨朽、斧柯漼烂的游仙故事无非是虚话；纵使神仙隐于人世，也一样要历尽这几千年的红尘。

柳长乐拨通了贺延年的号码。

“小龙？”贺延年接起电话时嘴里好像还含着什么东西；柳长乐猜测他多半又是借着试药的名头贪嘴了。这只白鹤为炼他的丹药学神农老人家尝起了百草，尝着尝着重点就变成了如何把百草中能吃的那些做得好吃；现在若要叫他现出鹤形一飞冲天恐怕都成了难事。

“我有要紧事告诉你。”柳长乐说，“……我看见蚩尤旗了。”


	2. 祁山

“薤上露、何易晞。露晞明朝更复落，人死一去何时归……”

这是建兴十二年，或青龙二年的深秋；季汉的北伐大军在丞相诸葛亮病故之后已经退回汉中，而魏军中了回旗返鼓一计后，主帅司马懿疑心大作，亦不敢再贸然追击。渭水南岸的空营内，只有哀凉的歌声回荡在清冷夜空之下。

贺延年没有随军离开。他仰起头望着孤零零耸立的旗杆，就在几天之前那里还飘扬着“克复中原”的旗帜。从中平年间的洛阳到建兴年间的成都，他也曾经以为摇摇欲坠的汉王朝仍有重现辉煌的一天。二百年前他不是曾亲眼看着光武皇帝带着麾下的将领平定天下的动乱，让汉室恢复了它的威仪吗？为什么如今却再也没有人能完成复兴汉室的大业了呢？

“——蒿里谁家地，聚散魂魄无贤愚。”

有人接着他的歌声念完了下一句词。

贺延年回过头；柳长乐不知何时站在了他的身后。地上的尘土中没有脚印，只有一道淡淡的蜿蜒痕迹。

“你记不记得，”他对贺延年说，“三十年前的曹孟德也作过《薤露》、《蒿里》的词？”

贺延年点了点头。“白骨露于野、千里无鸡鸣……那时我还以为他是社稷之臣。”

“难道不是？”柳长乐挑起一边的眉毛，“若不是曹孟德雷厉风行，结束了中原的乱局，还不知有多少人会在诸侯混战中白白丧命。”

“可他违制加九锡、僭用天子之礼，弑杀后妃、欺凌皇帝，与篡逆何异？”

“所以你就去了成都？”

贺延年长叹一声。建安年间他在许都时与尚书令荀彧交好；他们曾谈论过熏香药石，谈论过诗书经史，有时也谈论天下时局。那位清秀通雅的王佐之才希望借助曹丞相奉天子以令不臣的力量保住大汉的社稷，使汉家天下重归安宁；但这个理想却在建安十七年的冬天碎成了齑粉。

在随曹操南征之前，荀彧向贺延年求了一剂药——不是为了强身健体或羽化得道，只是为了自己作为汉臣最后的尊严。

贺延年再也没有见过荀彧。他看着曹操受九锡，位在诸侯王之上，冕十二旈，终于悄然离开了许都。

人们说，西川的主公刘玄德仁义宽厚，有汉高祖之遗风。

……光武皇帝刘文叔最初不也只是一个名不见经传的远支宗室么？

芙蓉花开遍锦官城的时候，贺延年见到了汉中王刘备和他的军师诸葛亮。

他觉得自己回到了在西岐仰望姬昌和姜尚的年月。西岐地虽偏远，但文王盛德播于世间，而终得天下；那么，以西蜀为起点，也未必不能开创新的太平盛世。

章武三年季汉昭烈皇帝刘备病故于白帝。这让贺延年感到有些不安；然而他又想起，文王姬昌也不曾看到天下大统的一天。尽管年轻的后主不及武王的才略，但是他丝毫不怀疑诸葛孔明仍能力挽狂澜。他眼见他平五路、征南蛮、与东吴重修盟好、终于出师北伐；“兴复汉室、还于旧都”的愿望仿佛真的已经触手可及。

可六出祁山虽得了些城池土地，炎汉的旗帜却终究从未插上长安的城头。而汉军中人人仰望的丞相已经积劳成疾如风中的残烛。

“……试一试禳星吧。”在五丈原的中军帐里，贺延年对诸葛亮这样说道。他想也许再多一点时间一切就都会好起来，可那痼疾连他的丹药也无法医治。  
禳星的法术仙家轻易不传与世人，但是贺延年想要给诸葛亮——给季汉——一个机会。

七星灯熄灭的时候贺延年看到了诸葛亮眼中的无奈。

悠悠苍天，曷其有极。

长星坠落于渭水，而他终于明白，绵延四百余年的汉室，到底还是无可避免地走上了末路。

“你在想什么？”柳长乐见贺延年沉默不语，又追问一句，将他从思绪中拉了回来。

“……汉室。”贺延年抬起脸看向柳长乐浅色的眼睛，“纵有盛德君子扶保，汉室却还是不能复兴——”

柳长乐哂笑一声。“盛德君子？”他说道，“那我且问你，伯夷、叔齐，是不是盛德君子？比干、闻仲，是不是贤臣良将？可当年朝歌城破之时，说殷商气数已尽的不是你么？”

“那时我说的是商王无道！”贺延年有些不悦，“为君者无道，为臣者尽节固然无益，可孝愍皇帝和昭烈皇帝哪一个是无道昏君？”

“是孝献皇帝，”柳长乐纠正他，“魏主不曾亏待过山阳公。他几个月前在封地寿终正寝，仍得皇帝之礼安葬。”

“只篡不弑，曹氏还算没有丧尽天良。——看来流言传至成都时也有失实之处。”贺延年摇了摇头。

“这么讨厌曹氏？你可真是被当年的事气坏了啊。”柳长乐倒还是带着些似笑非笑的神情，“你想想：曹孟德写下《蒿里》、《薤露》时，悼的是谁？”

以葬歌写时世……贺延年心下一凛；他当年竟不曾想到这一层。

柳长乐自顾自说下去：“曹孟德悼的当然是汉室。这百年来，先是外戚、后是宦官，汉室朝纲就不曾有过清明的一日。就算没有董卓乱政，这汉家天下也早就已经是一盘散沙了。你只需想想绿林赤眉，再想想黄巾——当年绿林赤眉反的是王莽的新朝，百姓心中仍有汉室，光武皇帝方能复国；可光和年间的黄巾军反的是汉室本身哪。”

“季汉分明深得两川百姓人心！——还有，黄巾军所用的《太平经》莫非是你给他们的？”

“《太平经》并非一时一人所撰，又怎么能说是我给的？至于两川百姓，他们心悦诚服的是先主和丞相——尤其是丞相，不是汉室的这个名头。不然，先前刘季玉也是汉室宗亲，百姓为何不为他效死？”

见贺延年脸上神色黯淡下去，柳长乐也有些过意不去起来。“我也不是存心恼你……”他叹道。

……我明白。”贺延年望着夜空，“是我自己太过执着了……”

“今后你又如何打算？”柳长乐问，“我听说诸葛孔明得了那天水的麒麟儿为弟子——”

贺延年以哀凉的语气打断了柳长乐的话。“诸葛孔明都做不到的事，对其他人来说……就更困难了吧。”他转过身，“倒是你，来这里做什么？你既知汉室复兴无望，不辅佐曹氏取天下么？”

“曹氏已经是强弩之末，”柳长乐答道，“昔日那些良臣骁将如今十不存一，除却司马懿一派，朝中几乎无人可以倚仗。这江山落入司马氏手中是迟早的事。”

“那又如何？”

柳长乐寻了块石头，拂去上面的灰尘，坐了下来。“司马仲达此人自从年纪尚轻时就暮气得很，如今老了愈发阴鸷。他那些子嗣也差不多。我是不怎么喜欢他们。”

贺延年皱皱眉。“我听说曹孟德曾道他有鹰视狼顾之相，不能久居人下，易生异心云云——也真是不知自省。”

“不过其实就算不是司马氏得天下，而是别的什么人，结果也不会有多少不同。”柳长乐轻轻踢着地上的尘土，“也许能有一阵子不起战事，但是远远成不了治世。”

贺延年盯着柳长乐。“你的意思是？”

“这天下分崩太久了，诸方的较量不过是互相消耗——这你也知道。”柳长乐说，“谁能比敌手坚持得更久，谁就能成为最后的赢家。”

“……今人不思进取者，确实甚是众多。”贺延年想了想，点头同意，“成都连少主刘公嗣在内，对诸葛孔明的北伐颇有微词的也不在少数了。可若不以攻为守，以两川之地，如何与中原相持？”

柳长乐抬起头。“我这么说吧——若是二十年前天下归于一统，再加上诸位能人尽心竭力，或许还能再创一回治世；但是如今这局面，天下一统之后，执政者多半不会励精图治。……只怕到时受苦的又是黎民百姓哪。”

贺延年默然垂首。良药医不遍苍生，贤人救不得社稷，这一切让他感到如此疲倦——他已经很久没有过这种无力的感觉了。

“……我有意去山中清修一些时日。”他终于缓缓开口说道。

“从此不问世事？”柳长乐的语气带上了些许吃惊。

“非也。”贺延年玉石般温润的面上已恢复了几分笃定的神色，“只是乘尚且平静之时养精蓄锐。待到世间需要的时候……我希望自己至少有足够的力量回应尽可能多的人的希望。”

柳长乐站起了身，衣上却没沾染一星半点方才坐处的灰尘。“道不行，乘桴浮于海——你当年敬重的那位夫子是这样说的吧？”他说，“我亦要云游四海去了。延年兄，后会有期。”


	3. 南华

时值隆冬腊月，瑞雪纷纷如碎琼散玉，漫山遍野皆是银装素裹。

贺延年的家中倒是暖意融融，炉上用小火煨着汤菜，桌上摆了新样的糕点，一室的凡尘烟火气息竟叫人绝想不到此处是神仙的居所。

“南华真君到访寒舍，招待不周，”贺延年微笑施礼，“还请多多包涵。”

他的客人是一位须发皆白、慈眉善目的老者。那老者还了一礼，说道：“哪里的话。倒是我庄周叨扰了才是。不过玉虚宫中都说司药善于调和五味，今日可要见识一番了。”

“汤菜再过片刻就好，”贺延年说，“还请——”

“延年兄有客？”柳长乐也不叩门，径自便进来了，手里还提着一坛荔枝酒。

贺延年点点头：“是南华真君到访。”

“……玉虚宫的神仙？那我可是来得不巧了。”柳长乐一听，便作势要往外走。

“南华真君讲的是齐物，”贺延年笑道，“想来不会因师承门派不同便生出误会。——真君，这一位是我的老友，灵蛇仙长乐；虽然不是同门，但相识已久，交情也颇为深厚。”

“那是自然。”南华真君捻须颔首，“幸会，幸会。听司药所言，灵蛇仙君不是玉虚门人？”

柳长乐放下酒坛，摇了摇头：“确实不是。小仙是通天教主弟子。不过与延年兄来往，不管是闲谈还是辩论，都实在是世间之快事。”

“此种感受，庄周明白。”南华真君似乎回想起了一些遥远的旧事，“……良友不易得。”

贺延年将炉上的汤菜分盛入碗，端上桌案：“成了——世人求仙者炼制丹药，虽然谬误甚多，但这豆腐一物却是意外之喜。夏日可以调味后冷食，冬日可以与羹汤同煮，无论如何都味美可口。”

“如此说来，”南华真君用汤匙舀起一块豆腐，笑道，“这倒也可算是以丹药为食了？”

“世人所制的丹药，可有不少是不堪入口的呀。”贺延年的语气里颇有些无奈，“要劝住他们，实在也不是易事……”

在饭食用毕之后，柳长乐向南华真君问道：“方才真君说能体会我等这般交情，莫非真君也有玉虚宫外的知己？”

南华真君沉吟良久，轻轻点头说道：“……曾经有。昔日庄周隐居漆园，与惠子交游，见解相异之时，也时常各执一词，争辩不休；然终视彼此为至交。  
“那时他入世为官求功名，我出世论道求逍遥。我笑他死死抱着大梁相印不放，他道我枯守故园不思进取。但是无论是他是我，是有为是无为，所愿无非都是世人安乐，海晏河清。

“当年在濠梁观鱼之时，我与惠子曾就游鱼之乐有过一辩。我道游鱼之乐，观鱼可知；他云观鱼者非鱼，不能知游鱼之乐。回想起来，亦如在昨日一般。”

“……那么，敢问南华真君，观鱼之时，当真能知游鱼之乐么？”贺延年开口问道。

南华真君望向窗外纷飞的白雪，微笑不语。

柳长乐却端着杯子大笑起来：“延年兄没有听出来？南华真君之乐趣不在游鱼，在于同惠相国逞口舌之快啊。”

贺延年想起自己与柳长乐经年来的交游论辩，面上亦不自觉漾开几分笑意。而后他想了想，又问道：“……只是那位惠相国也并非碧游宫人氏吧？之前从未听闻——”

南华真君轻轻摇头，眉目之间竟有些哀伤落寞的神色。“惠子非仙道之体，”他说道，“后来终究归于物化。……庄周素来视人间如梦，视生死为一，然而知己不复，却仍难免伤悲。

“钟子期既没，而伯牙大夫不复鼓琴；郢人亡故，而匠石不复能斫灰垩。世无契友，言谈论辩俱失其兴味矣。

“故方才听闻两位虽非同门，却为良友，实在是可羡可慕之事。……欲携手同行时便携手同行，欲各证其道时便各证其道，而无死生寿数之忧……不亦逍遥乎！”

“……多谢南华真君愿意向我等讲起这些事。”沉默半晌后，柳长乐终于说道，“我有一支古曲，且在今日一歌，以报此意。”

他以竹筷敲上杯盏，唱道：

步出城东门，遥望江南路。

前日风雪中，故人从此去。

我欲渡河水，河水深无梁。

愿为双黄鹄，高飞还故乡。


	4. 杂谈

对其他目前未写到的人物设定：

·旁白/Almighty——女娲

·Metatron——太公望

·Satan——蚩尤

·Antichrist/Adam——商王受转世，名殷子初。理论上的蚩尤旗之主，拥有号令鬼怪的能力。但是好少年殷子初对这些并没有兴趣。大概实际上更贴近历史上那个没那么坏的商王受？

·Warlock——石珠转世，名侯瑛。被灵蛇仙误认为蚩尤旗之主。其实只是一个毫无异常的小孩子。

对两位主角的一些补充设定：

·贺延年的丹药并不是吃了就能长生不老或者直接成仙的。他制作的药物基础仍然是各种药材的实际效用，但是对有效成分的提纯度比古代的常规手段所能达到的程度要高。人类自己制造的那些有害健康的仙丹和他真的没关系，但是他还挺喜欢人类炼丹做出的副产品豆腐的。

·同样，柳长乐的天书也不是读了就能前知五百年后知五百载或者呼风唤雨撒豆成兵的，而是更接近于对自然、历史、社会的一些客观规律和经验总结。

·贺延年曾经听过孔子讲学，虽然只是作为三千弟子之一。

·柳长乐则和商鞅、韩非等法家人物关系很不错。

·贺延年重视周朝的礼乐，战国时期礼崩乐坏、诸侯国互相征伐的局面让他很郁闷。

·在楚地游历的时候贺延年认识了屈原，非常喜欢他的诗作。

·大致来说，贺延年是会被高尚的道德品质所吸引的。甚至可以说他在意人的动机多于在意手段或者结果。这一点有时候会被柳长乐吐槽。

·柳长乐一直都挺看好秦国，毕竟自从商鞅变法以来秦国的生产力和军事效率都很高。他的理念是快速统一、结束分裂和战乱才能使经济民生有发展的希望，秦国大体来说还是做到了这一点的。但是秦朝后期对于民众的压迫不得不说让他感到有些失望。因为在柳长乐看来，统一不是终极目的，不代表统治者可以大功告成为所欲为，而是更多更重要的工作的起点；然而执政者的个人素质毕竟是一个过于大的变数。

·汉末与三国的乱世让贺延年对正统、对礼制的执着逐渐开始发生动摇。

·两位仙人并不是很喜欢玄学清谈的风气。在他们看来追求隐逸出世是人类对仙家的误解；作为仙人，贺延年和柳长乐反而都还是很愿意积极参与人世的。

·宋代的时候两位仙人相对来说都过得比较放松，毕竟市井饮食娱乐文化有非常大的发展。

·遇到苏轼之后贺延年和他讨论食谱讨论得不亦乐乎。

·而柳长乐和自己的“本家后生”柳永（虽然很明显他们之间其实并没有血缘关系）混得很熟，经常流连勾栏瓦肆、秦楼楚馆，浅斟低唱或纵酒狂歌，相当放浪不羁。

·近现代史时期贺延年和柳长乐都尽自己所能去抵御外敌、救助人民。他们也赞成《国际歌》中唱的“从来就没有什么救世主，也不靠神仙皇帝”；作为仙人，他们知道自己的无力——他们的仙法并不足以救度天下苍生，而人民的命运只有由人民自己掌握。贺延年是前线的军医，在野战医院里冒着漫天的炮火为伤员动手术；而柳长乐是情报工作者，在敌占区的地下室里点起微弱的灯光处理密文。


End file.
